Zero to Hero
by MysteriousKitts
Summary: Modern AU! Super Hero Hinata! Hinata Hyuga was the Hyuga failure, no doubt about it. Average in looks, subpar at school, embarrassing in gym class and a complete recluse. She had it all and became a nothing. However, Ms. Glitch was amazing. She was cool, strong and most importantly always won! Despite her tragic past, she became something! Still, something about the two is similar.


"She's worthless to our family."

"How embarrassing."

"This is unheard of for a Hyuga."

"You don't belong here."

"You can't change what you're fated to be-."

She fell with a loud thud.

Spikes of pain sprouted throughout her forehead. Her eyes were pinched painfully shut. Both her teeth and feet were tightly clenched. Shaky breaths irregularly passed through her mouth as she tiptoed back on the bed.

Her pale eyes immediately flickered to the ceiling as she laid down lifelessly.

She pressed her hand onto her throbbing forehead waiting for the pain to eventually subside.

It never did.

A small, but unavoidable thought, prickled its way into her swirling mind. Maybe the pain didn't come from the fall.

Maybe it was something else.

It took several moments for her to acknowledge her alarm and it's piercing ring.

She stirred and pushed herself to her feet. Her feet kicked anything that made contact with it. As she leisurely walked towards the bathroom: water bottles, ramen cups, and books all began to slide and scatter throughout the room.

Hinata quickly cleaned up in silence; the only sounds that whizzed past her ear was the slight shuffling of clothes and the faint blowing wind as it brushed past the shifting trees.

The silence didn't bother Hinata. At least not anymore. As time would pass in the Hyuga compound she had grown accustomed to it.

Sometimes she wondered if that was even a good thing.

Hinata allowed a small sigh to slip out of her mouth as she moved out of her room. It wasn't always so quiet, she remembered living in a boisterous world filled with frog catching, praise, and the occasional cinnamon roll if she behaved.

But then something changed: it was gradual and slow.

Laughter was drowned out by harsh whispers, cold stares replaced those warm hugs and death took the place of her mother.

Hinata glanced down at her hands.

They were shaking.

If only she could just forget.

She began to quietly weave herself through the compound. She skipped breakfast and went straight for the door.

Any type of interaction with her father, even during breakfast, always managed to make her feel sick.

And she was already feeling particularly ill this morning.

She flinched as she felt the gentle prattle of rain tickle her skin. The indigo haired girl gently wove through the city's crowd and made her way to a small flower shop.

She left the shop with a bouquet of Lilacs.

By the time she arrived at her destination, the sky was dark and low. Her hair swayed at the strengthening gust of the storm. The loud booming of thunder sang alongside the rhythmic prattle of rain.

The scenery was fitting for a gravesite.

Her mother's grave.

After paying her respects, she gave herself a moment to spill out her thoughts.

As her mind began to ramble and trip over her thought she felt a wave of helplessness wash over her body. Her head began to pang and her throat.

She needed her mother.

She was someone that made her feel everything that she yearned for today.

The yearning to feel a sense of belonging.

The yearning to feel proud of who she is.

The yearning to feel like she mattered.

It all plagued her.

Hinata quietly whispered to herself, "I-I just want to be known as something other than a failure." Hot streaks of tears trailed down her face.

It took Hinata a few minutes too come to her senses and motion to get out of the storm.

As she slowly got up a bluish-white light pierced through Hinata's arm.

However, she didn't feel pain. Instead, an almost therapeutic sensation washed over her body.

Little did Hinata know that the bolt of light, that pierced her arm, would impact her forever.

* * *

She called it a glitch.

She would violently twitch for a few seconds and then end up teleporting across her room in short sporadic bursts. It went on for a few days until she finally decides to take the issue into her own hands.

Hinata had no idea how to get rid of her "glitch" so instead, she began to pick up on its quirk's and effects.

It causes mild headaches and nosebleeds. It only happens once or twice a day. They're triggered randomly but arm twitches and spasms are signals of an upcoming "glitch"

One thing she knew for sure was that it was caused by the blue lightning.

But why?

And most importantly, why her?

* * *

Focus.

It was the key to controlling her "glitch". Her body would still spasm before any teleportation occurred but now she could use her power at a maximum of twelve times on command. At least before inducing a major headache. Nosebleeds still occurred regularly.

At first, all she could feel was excitement. She was mastering something no one else in the world had, she was something extraordinary.

Those feelings began to bubble up until she heard the intro to one of her cousin's favorite tv shows.

She walked out of her room and glanced at the way her cousin was staring at the tv.

It was a show about heroes that always saved the day, no matter how contrived.

And he was in awe of it. That's when Hinata thought to herself, what if I became a hero too?

Maybe people would look at her with the same adoration.

The same way her mother would look at her.

It wouldn't be so lonely anymore…

Right?


End file.
